


The other World

by Wuilizm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuilizm/pseuds/Wuilizm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每个人都拥有一项超能力，但相同能力者越多能力越弱.四月群活动.希望大家喜欢我的设定！[一开始想写点五和黄热但发现容易变成…监禁play，还是算了otz…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other World

原作：Supernatural  
配对：Soulless!Sam/2014!Dean  
分级：PG-15.Hurt/Comfort   
文梗：每个人都拥有一项超能力，但相同能力者越多能力越弱.四月群活动.希望大家喜欢我的设定！[一开始想写点五和黄热但发现容易变成…监禁play，还是算了otz…  
   
   
===============➡️  
   
Sam坐在Dean的impala驾驶座上，双手紧握着黑美人的方向盘，没有神色的榛绿色双眸似是被隐上一层薄雾让人捉摸不透，唯有嘴角微翘的轻蔑体现出他的心情不是特别好.  
Dean不在了，他只留下一辆，不，他留下了所有的东西.Sam盯着前方空无一人的柏油马路，在心中想着Dean的消失是多么的仓促，又是多么足以见得他想要逃离自己.  
   
Huh，逃离一个没有自己弟弟灵魂的弟弟的肉体？Sam偏侧头轻哼一声，溢于言表的讽刺和冷漠全都加重在踩着油门的脚上.黑美人就这样加速向前行驶.  
   
这个世界很神奇，它有它自己的规律.至少Sam是这么认为的.它让每个人拥有不同的能力，当然很多人的能力是重复的，而那些重复能力的人越多，那些能力也就越弱.Sam的能力是凭空造物，根据他的想象创造原本并不存在的物体，一般是透明或者浅灰色的胶状或坚硬的物体.  
原本这个能力不算很强，Sam只能隐隐约约创造一个无限子弹的手枪，这就说明也有别人获得了这种能力.而自从灵魂失去以后，Sam发现他可以创造更加巨大而且充满能量的物体.  
这令他激动不已，并且不想找回灵魂.  
   
至于Dean，Dean从没有告诉过Sam自己的能力，也从来没有展示过.或许有过唯一的一次，是在Sam濒临死亡的时候，他半眯着的榛绿色眸子清楚的看见了Dean割开了自己手腕，流出的泛着点点蓝光的血液流进自己的口腔，其中不乏丝丝甜味萦绕舌尖.但Dean从来没有承认过，在此以后Sam曾经幻想过Dean的能力是治愈并且遗忘，但当他隐隐约约创造出“真言剂”混在Dean的酒杯里时，Dean依旧没有说.Sam不得不相信要么是自己的能力变得更加微弱，要么就是——Dean没有能力，而自己看见的是幻觉.  
   
Sam旋转方向盘回到地堡，他将impala停在地下车库，顺着梯子走进地堡.不过Dean真辣，Well，自从他狩猎女巫那次回来之后.Sam弯起双眸笑着摇摇头，推开门的一瞬间他就察觉到了面前景象的不对劲.一股阴谋的味道直冲他的第六感，迫使他不得不使用能力用透明的胶体将自己保护起来.  
   
Sam一边小心翼翼行动，一边仔细观察地堡的所有角落.奇怪的是，这儿并没有什么怪物或是人类侵入的踪迹，更没有令人不安的杂乱或者被人翻动的痕迹.Sam有些不相信眼前所见，他皱皱眉头上挑眉稍，依旧没有褪下那层胶体更没有放下手枪.  
Dean的房间内有些许微弱的响声，Sam在逛地堡第二圈的时候就清楚的听见了.可能是第一次为了让我放松禁戒？Sam这么想着轻轻推开门，在他进门的瞬间一颗子弹射入了他的胶体防护膜.  
Sam没有在意这些，他只是举着手枪对准面前Dean的眉心，看着他一脸坚毅和疲惫以及隐藏在之间的恐惧和不安轻轻的笑了笑.那笑容稍纵即逝，不是标准的Sam·Puppy·Winchester的笑容，而是新版的Sam·Soulless·Winchester笑容.  
   
不仅如此，还是加强版的.  
   
“So What do you want to say to me？”Sam晃晃手枪将准心在Dean的左右眉间摆动，意料之中的看见了Dean一瞬间的惊讶.Sam不得不承认，最近Dean变得更加会隐藏自己的小心思了，或者是更加会选择遗忘自己的情感了.  
“Ehhh…listen to me Sam，Ok？”Dean想向前走近一些好夺取Sam手中的枪械，可惜Sam微昂起的脑袋让他不得不向后退去.该死的，这他妈是我那个弟弟么？Dean舔舔下唇，尽量使自己的目光变的诚恳，“I…I'm not belong to this world.I mean，Gosh my bro said 'yes' to Lucifer,and I have never saw him again.”Dean的声音比平时还要沙哑一些，处于一个在性感边缘的声线.Sam很清楚这个频率，不管Dean是不是要杀了他，这个声线说明他在说实话，他在用他的感情说话.  
“When I…Ehh…came to this world ，while，I saw a woman and me.I thought he is Dean in this world. He told me I had to play him as usual and can't let anyone know who I really am.At first,I don't trust him, but the woman, who is a witch, sent most of Dean's memory to my head. That's pain like a shoot. Then I saw everything between you and him.”Dean顿了顿，这和他预期的不一样，他本以为自己可以假装感动然后混过这次危机等待时机进行下次刺杀，但很明显，他自己也陷了下去.Dean偷偷揪起自己手心的肉，强烈的刺痛感让他清醒一些.  
“Now I have another bro and another life.I think it's great when I saw your face out of the house. But several days I found I'm wrong. I...I...I can't help thinking how terrible my real bro in Lucifer's head and I just stay here do nothing. I have to back to my world. The only way is......”  
   
别说！别说出去Dean！你能做到的！  
   
Dean闭上双眸，昂起脑袋靠在背后的墙上，然后他听见了自己略带哭腔的嗓音说出了他真实的内心“Kill you..”  
带Dean睁开眼时他才发现Sam放下了枪，这是个好机会，你应该把握.Dean听见自己的内心在这么说着，然而他刚想抬起胳膊举起藏在裤腰的手枪，却发现自己已经无法移动了.他瞪大祖母绿色的眸子不可置信的看着那个没有灵魂的Sam一步一步缓缓走近自己.  
   
“Forget your real Sam,and be my own bro.”Sam贴近Dean的身体，弯下身子凑近他耳边轻声呢喃.这时候可以从他脸上清晰的看见那象征快乐的微笑出现了，尽管让人毛骨悚然，却依然是快乐的.这是我的Dean，这是专属于我的Dean.那个有着能力，软弱的Dean是还在笼子里的Sammy的口味，而这个…………Sam又一次露出了他危险的笑容，这个火辣无比的，是我的盘中餐、阶下囚.  
   
“What？？？？”Dean用他那双美丽的眸子注视着在他身上粘粘乎乎的Sam，他的确被Sam的那一句话震惊到了，吓得他差点要到了他的舌头.  
“I said，FORGET YOUR REAL SAMMY.”Sam直起身子，捏住Dean的下巴凑近他直到唇与唇之间仅仅只剩下呼吸交替的距离，一字一顿的宣示着自己的所有权.  
“No…I can't.You can't do that!”Dean不甘示弱的瞪着Sam，他怎么也没有想到是这个结局，身上的胶体紧紧缠绕着他让他呼吸急促，不得不说这很糟糕，这说明Sam没有一个好心情.  
“Yes，I can.”Sam笑着回复着Dean，他慢悠悠的离开Dean，然后对他表示了一个甜美无比的笑容，那的确恶心到了Dean并且…让Dean感受到了恐惧.  
   
身上的束缚依旧没有被揭开，还有着丝丝蠕动的迹象.Dean皱眉，他最讨厌这样类似于女巫恶心的液体一样的东西，而他的Sam，不，别人的Sam也给他来这一套？  
Dean摇摇头，他决定要快点逃脱这里，并且永远不能被Sam抓到.  
   
   
   
TBC.


End file.
